Don't leave me
by TeekayStaples
Summary: I don't know if this counts as AU or not. I guess it doesn't. Quint and Keith bromance. ParkerxRaymond if you squint and tilt your head slightly to one side. My first story with Quint and Keith so please be kind.


**Hey guys! This is my Quint and Keith Bromance fanfic that started off as a story written out of boredom while everyone else watched a documentary on water. I let a few people read it and they said it was worth pursuing so, here's the good copy! But first, some background history. **

Keith spent about a year in Africa, but had to go home. Although he'd never admit it, he missed Quint way too much to keep his distance. He ended up living with Quint for a while, since he had nowhere else to go. The B.S.A.A. was more than thrilled to have him back. The first mission meant reuniting him with some old friends. This was one big mission alright. The whole B.S.A.A., including a few new members were working on it. They'd split the whole office into two teams. Appropriately, Alpha team and Bravo team. For reasons no one else could fathom, this unnerved Chris and Jill as well as two of the B.S.A.A.'s new recruits; Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers. One of the B.S.A.A.'s other new recruits was FBC member Raymond Vester. About a month ago, he'd gone to the B.S.A.A. confessing that he'd supplied the T-abyss virus to Jessica Sherawat, a superior of his, and a mole inside the B.S.A.A. He explained that he had been black-mailed and did so under force, but wanted to redeem himself. After speaking with ex-director and advisor of the B.S.A.A. Clive R. O'Brian, Raymond was hired, much to Parker's delight.

Keith was quite certain something was going on between those two, but couldn't be sure. Maybe they were just close friends. Really, really close friends without personal space issues.

The mission was to distribute the new found T-Virus vaccine to survivors. The Alpha team, led by Jill Valentine, consisted of Keith Lumley, Quint Cetcham, Parker Luciani and Raymond Vester.

Bravo team, led by Chris Redfield, consisted of Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, who joined the B.S.A.A. under her brother's suggestion, and Sheva, who had been temporarily transferred to assist with the mission.

The mission had started off well, but slowly began to deteriorate after Alpha team's confrontation with Jessica, who had been sent to slow their progress.

She kidnapped and drugged Keith without Alpha team knowing, but had released him within the hour, which was fortunate for Quint, who had been worried sick.

Well, that's it for the back ground history. Let's begin!

Jill continued onwards, her weakened team stumbling behind her. It had taken hours to vaccinate the few survivors they'd encountered in this derelict mess of a city. The alpha team was tired, hungry, and one of its recruits were badly injured.

It had been assumed that Keith had been tortured, since he'd been walking strangely ever since, but Keith insisted he wasn't in any pain. He claimed to have been knocked out.

"Come on Keith, it's not much further." Quint encouraged. What wasn't much further Jill didn't ask. If it kept Keith walking, then who was she to complain?

Keith let out a cry of pain.

Quint stared in horror as he slumped to his knees.

"Keith!" He screamed as he ran over to his best friend, "Keith, are you ok buddy?"

Keith didn't answer.

Parker, Raymond and Jill ran over to where Keith lay, cold and still.

They searched for a gunshot wound or injury of any kind, but found nothing.

"What's wrong with him?" Quint asked.

"There aren't any injuries I can see." Parker muttered.

"Is he breathing?" Jill asked.

Parker shook his head.

"No!" Quint yelled, grabbing Keith's hand, "Come back to me Grinder! Come on!"

Jill sighed, imagining what it would be like if she lost Chris.

"Quint, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you."

Quint wasn't listening.

Jill thought for a moment before gently opening one of Keith's eyes. It was blood red.

"Oh Jesus." She muttered, "He's been infected!"

Parker wasted no time.

"Raymond! Hand me one of the bottles of the vaccine!"

Raymond nodded.

"How? When?" Jill wondered aloud.

"He said Jessica injected him with something." Parker replied, "Maybe it wasn't sleeping drugs, like we thought."

"Maybe, but he said he was knocked out."

"She could have hit him in the head." Parker pointed out as he injected Keith with the vaccine, "Let's hope this works."

Quint was crying.

"Keith, please don't die. Don't leave me. I need you."

They waited a few moments. Nothing happened.

"Please. Please no. Come on Grinder! Please!"

Keith stirred, and slowly sat up. Jill breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grinder!" Quint yelled. He threw his arms around Keith's neck, "You're alive! Oh god! You scared the hell out of me! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You can let go of me now." Keith replied as he patted Quint on the back awkwardly.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight!"

"Quint relax, I'm fine." Keith said with an embarrassed smile, "What the hell happened anyway?"

"You were infected." Jill told him. Keith's eyes widened.

"Infected? Quint get off! I don't wanna kill you!" He yelled.

"But-"

"No! I am not gonna be responsible for your death Quint. Just shoot me and get it over with."

"Grinder, it's ok. We cured you. You're fine."

Keith relaxed. Quint grinned.

"You tried to save me."

"What? No I didn't." Quint said, embarrassed as Quint threw his arms around Keith again.

"Let go of me!" Keith yelled, not really caring if Quint hugged him or not, but there were other people here, and it was getting a little humiliating.

"Never!" Quint replied, "Admit it Grinder, I am your best friend."

"I don't have a best friend." Keith protested.

"So why'd you come back from Africa?" Quint asked.

Keith groaned.

"Fine! Fine! You are my best friend. Happy?"

Quint nodded.

"Very."

**The End**

**So that's my little bromance creation. I think I'll probably end up turning this into a full blown novel later on, but not right now. Hope you guys enjoyed the little hint at Parker and Raymond's relationship, I just couldn't resist! I got the little Raymond was blackmailed bit from my favourite fanfiction writer. (Hope you don't mind :D)**

**This was really, really early work of mine, so I apoogise if it didn't make sense.**


End file.
